101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarissa
Clarissa is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi and an antagonist in the TV series 101 Dalmatian Street. She is the wealthy next door neighbor of the Dalmatian family and owned by a human named Hugo. Description Personality Clarissa is a snobby, self-centered dog who has the mentality of an elitist "proper British" aristocrat. She is condescending towards those who are not of her social status, referring to them as "Ruff Raff" (a play on the derogatory human term "Riff Raff"). Physical appearance Clarissa is a short and stout Corgi with a tan-and-beige fur, a black nose, brown eyelids and large ears. She wears a burgundy collar with white pearls in it. Bio Clarissa first appeared in "Dog's Best Friend", bossing around her human to satisfy her needs, with Dylan wondering if taking care of a human is a great idea based on how easy Clarissa's life is with Hugo. In the episode "Ransom Pups", she annoyed Dolly with her terrible singing and had a rubber chicken squeak toy thrown at her. Clarissa then decided to mutilate the toy and sends one of its legs back to Dolly. She then proceeds to roast it over a barbecue grill when Dolly tries to get it back, which creates an ever escalating back and forth of threats and acts of spite between the two. Dolly threatens to cut up a topiary of Clarissa with hedge clippers, Clarissa ties the squeak toy to a set of balloons and gets it dipped in honey after shooting it down which attracts some angry bees to it. Dolly continues to destroy her topiary statue each time she damages her toy until she threatens to bulldoze it. Clarissa finally gives up Dolly's rubber chicken, but reveals she has kept the other leg out of spite, this leads to the two charging at each other and then getting stuck in a honey pot after the collison. The two are then forced to hear Hugo's horrible singing while bees threaten to sting them. In "Who The Dog Do You Think You Are?", her first speaking role, she spies on the Dalmatians and learns that Dylan might be royalty due to his resemblance to the Prince of Dalmatia portrait in their house. She then schemes of a way to become royalty herself by being Dylan's "royal consulate", banishing his siblings from the house and tricking Dylan into signing a marriage certificate and made duplicates of the certificate knowing Dolly would try to stop the wedding. She soon learns however that the Prince of Dalmatia is not a Dalmatian, meaning she was going to marry a commoner. She freaks out and quickly shreds the certificates, breaking off the engagement, imploring her minions that they must never speak of this again as she exits the house. She then finds out the Prince of Dalmatia painting is a cheap portrait sold by a human street art vendor while walking in London. In "Winter Funderland", Clarissa, Prunella and Arabella go check out the Winter Party in the Dalmatians' house and Clarissa immediately starts complaining, especially about the lack of fondue and the entertainment. When the temperature gets too cold they leave with Dizzy & Dee Dee asking if they can join them, but Clarissa refuses on the basis that they are "ruff raffs." She gets her comuppance later when Dawkins and Dolly clear out the gallons of water that was once ice in the house by draining it into Clarissa's water pipe system. Upon her trying to enjoy some fondue prepared by Hugo with her cohorts and mocking Dolly's party some more, a massive buildup in the water pipe causes it to burst sending her flying and presses her against the ceiling as the water shoots out like a geyser. In "May Contain Nuts", she laughs amusingly at Sid's constast failed attempts at getting to the nuts in her backyard. Later when Sid convinces Dolly to leap on the feeder and she breaks it after getting on top of it, Clarissa yaps that there is an intruder in her yard repeatedly. In "Poetry Scam", Diesel's cone picks up her voice as she says, "Who do those Dalmatians think they are? Probably not even purebred." Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Adult Dogs Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:101 Dalmatian Street Characters